1. Field of Invention
Fence structure with panels having movable portions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fences are built for several purposes. In general, attractiveness is sought, but the common fence has a "good" and a "bad" side. Several designs are available that have equal sides, but these usually are more complex to construct and significantly more difficult to paint. Once built, the common fence is permanent and can be changed only superficially without complete re-construction. Moving a section of fence is usually a significant re-construction task. Furthermore, the common fence has its elements rigidly attached to one another, therefore the design and appearance being fixed at time of construction.
The present invention constructs a fence in removable sections and also having rotating portions. It is fastened together with pins so that any or all of it may be replaced or rearranged readily without dismantling the remaining fence. Most of the painting operations can be done from one side because the elements of the fence can be rotated, presenting the faces to be painted toward a convenient painting station.
The appearance of the fence built to the specifications of the present invention can be changed by turning the picket portions, presenting different aspects of the pickets, or the picket portions can be rearranged, replaced, repaired, or re-painted conveniently.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the invention to fit a fence with changeable pickets, in particular pickets that rotate about a longitudinal axis to present either side of the picket or the pickets being at an angle.
It is another object of the invention to permit change of the fence panel openings to vary its ability to pass air and light.
It is another object of the invention to permit easy partial or complete dismantling of the fence for repair, replacement, removal, or re-installation.
It is another object of the invention to permit easy changing of the the pickets so the design and or appearance may be changed.
It is another object to be able to adjust the fence to present reduced wind resistance to prevent destruction of the fence by wind storm.
It is another object of the invention that the fence have both sides equally attractive. That is there is no "good" or "bad" side.
It is another object of the invention to have motion imparted to the pickets by wind, thereby providing a constantly changing appearance.
It will be seen that the invention described herein overcomes the limitations of the prior art and meets the objectives set forth and others that will become obvious from the disclosure.